


My Sweet Little... Puppy?

by passionetxoxo



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Cat Ears, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionetxoxo/pseuds/passionetxoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey was having an almost perfect day when Donna kidnapped his associate/boyfriend when she told him that she was going to borrow Mike this morning and the only thing that she told him was that it's a surprise. When he got back to his condo, the only thing that was in his mind was, "We're not going to be leaving the bed for a while."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sweet Little... Puppy?

Today was almost the perfect day in Harvey's opinion. First off, he woke up to an amazing blowjob courtesy of his associate whom he has been dating for one year three months and twenty-one days, not that he was keeping track of course. Secondly, he just brought in a new client for the firm which means a happy Jessica and a green eyed Louis. Finally, Louis’ client decided to ditch Louis for him after the client had overheard Louis calling her precious Chihuahua, Madison, a flea infested mutt with neither manners nor elegance during a surprise visit in the afternoon. After some colorful name calling that was directed to Louis, his ex-client stomped Louis’ leg in front of all the associates, Harvey, and Jessica. Well almost all of his associates anyway since it seems like his secretary and his cute little puppy disappeared ever since this morning. Donna told Harvey that she was going to borrow his puppy for a while before giving him a wink. It’s now almost four and Harvey is starting to get annoyed. Not alone did he had to cancel his lunch date with his associate but also Donna wasn’t there to keep Louis from coming into his office and throwing a tantrum for “stealing his client” even though it was his own god damn fault. After the whole wife joke again, Louis left with such a red face that if Louis did have a wife, he would've told her that she can expect to make a tomato feast for dinner. Although he enjoyed annoying the crap out of Louis, it can only hold off Harvey's annoyance for so long. Harvey tried to call either of them but his call went straight to their voicemail. Finally Harvey thought enough was enough. Harvey marched straight to the pretty paralegal’s office and to extract any information that would allow him to deduce Donna’s plan.

Without even knocking, he marched straight to Rachel’s desk and asked, “What is Donna up to and why does it involve my associate?”  
Rachel looked up from her computer to see Harvey, glaring at her with such intensity that she would’ve been dead ten times over if looks can kill. Thankfully, Donna had already informed her of this impending situation this morning and had prepared her thoroughly for this encounter.

“I don’t know what you are talking about Mr. Specter. I’ve been here at my office the whole day and neither Mike nor Donna had dropped by today. If it’ll make you feel better, I can try to call them even though I’m not sure if they will answer.”

“Don’t play games with me. Donna undoubtedly came by this morning because she obviously warned you that I was going to come looking for you to get some answers and isn’t that the pro-bono case Mike was working on this morning currently sitting on your desk? If you have so much time to do other people’s work, I’ll gladly tell Louis that you have a lot of free time at hand.”

Harvey smirked because he is certain that Rachel would cave in soon. Seriously, who in their right mind would want to be near Louis let alone spend with him and considering his mood right now, Harvey’s pretty damn sure that Louis would drag Rachel to go mudding with him. Judging from the grimace on the paralegal’s face, he can already imagine her caving in and spill everything to him. What he did not expect was when the grimace had turn into a smirk in less than a second.

“First off Mr. Specter, you shouldn’t make threats like that because if I told Donna that you tried to throw Louis onto me, Donna would make your life miserable. Secondly, the pro-bono case did belong to Mike but Ms. Pearson specifically told me to handle this case this morning because she was the one that gave Donna permission to take Mike this morning. So if you have any more questions or problems, please ask Ms. Pearson yourself. Now if you please excuse me, I have a lot of work left to do, including the pro-bono case that once belonged to your associate.”

Rachel is trying really hard to not smile at the circumstances. She had just stood up against Harvey Specter herself and she’s never been so proud of herself. She can already imagine Harvey’s mouth gaping right open internally but since he is the Harvey Specter, he will keep a cool face on and his face would be devoid of any emotions. Even though she knows that Harvey is probably pissed at her, he’ll probably be thanking her after this was all over. Besides, Donna had promised her that she’ll treat her to the new French restaurant that just opened about a month ago that is so good that even she couldn’t get a reservation until 3 weeks from now. Donna told her that if she went through with the plan, she can make a reservation for the day after tomorrow.

Harvey was naturally surprised of course. He couldn’t believe that Jessica would be a participant in Donna’s plan especially allowing two of her firms employees leave without a good explanation. After giving the paralegal a cold look, he immediately made his way to Jessica’s office. Before he reached Jessica’s office however, he received a text from Donna.

‘Just cleared up your schedule from here on out. Btw, don’t bother going to Jessica’s office because although you probably won’t believe it, but she’s in on it too. There’s a surprise for you waiting for you in your condo. Have fun boss!!! :) ’

Harvey quickly but gracefully made a U-turn and straight to the elevators. By the time he got downstairs, Ray was already waiting for him outside of Pearson Hardman. Harvey decided that he might as well save his breath because upon seeing the knowing smile on Ray’s face, he already knew that Donna had already ordered Ray not to leak any information whatsoever. He just got in the car as Ray drove him back to his condo.

During the ride back to his place, Harvey was so busy thinking about all the possible scenarios that he’ll be faced with inside his condo that he didn’t even realize that they had already arrived until Ray called his name a few times and gave him a smile as Harvey got off the car and into the building.  
On his way to his condo from his glass elevator, Harvey already had a feeling that he knows what’s waiting for him in his condo. Although he wouldn’t admit it at loud, he knows that he’ll be able to thoroughly enjoy his surprise for the rest on this evening in his bed with his precious puppy.  
Once he got off the elevator, the sight that welcomed him made his cock twitch from interest. Of all the possible scenarios that he had thought of earlier, this was definitely not one of them. Not that it was a bad thing of course. The last thing he thought off as the elevator doors closed behind him was,

“We’re definitely not going to be leaving the bed for a while.”

   
Mike is standing there completely naked except for a pair of fluffy white cat ears that are perched on the top of his blonde hair, an equally white tail in between his legs, and a red collar around his neck. Any rational thoughts that Harvey had before entering his condo has been left behind the closed elevator doors as Harvey marched straight towards Mike. 

Mike felt a blush appearing on his cheeks as he watched Harvey eyeing him up and down and he couldn’t help but squirm under his gaze. However, the more he squirms, the more pre-cum that pours out from his cock from the tail/plug that’s been brushing against his prostate with every movement he made. He couldn’t help but moan in pleasure as Harvey got closer to him.

Once within reach, Harvey grabbed Mike by the waist and dragged Mike into a bruising kiss. Mike quickly wrapped both his arms around Harvey’s neck as Harvey bites down on Mike’s bottom lips. Harvey forcefully pushed Mike’s legs apart and placed his knee in between Mike’s. Desperate for any sort of contact for his cock, Mike started rubbing his bare cock against Harvey’s clothed thigh and spreading his pre-cum all over Harvey’s Tom Ford trousers. He knows Harvey is going to have an hiss fit after this is over for ruining his suit but as of right now he didn’t give a fuck and it seems Harvey didn’t give much of a damn either seeing the way he grabbed his ass to pull and pulling him closer to Harvey’s own body. Taking advantage of the moan, Harvey shoved his tongue inside and explored every inch of Mike’s mouth. There was a faint taste of both chocolate and strawberry and Harvey began imagining how Mike would’ve looked with his pretty pink lips wrapped around a juicy red strawberry and it just made him hornier as he intertwined his tongue with Mike’s.

Mike was the first one to break the kiss due to the need of oxygen. Mike looked into Harvey’s eyes and saw so much lust that he shivers from the excitement. He leaned towards Harvey’s ear and began whispering words while still rubbing his cock against Harvey.

“Don’t I look hot in this outfit Harvey? I look sexy don’t I? If I had known about your cat fetish earlier, I could’ve indulged your kink a lot earlier.”

Harvey growled and gave Mike’s ass a hard spank, resulting from a yelp from Mike. 

“You would be much sexier if you shut up.”

Harvey used one of his hands and tugged Mike by the hair until his neck was completely accessible to Harvey while his other hand stayed on Mike’s ass. Harvey quickly attached his lips against Mike’s jaw and makes a trail down his neck; alternating between kisses and sucking just hard enough to leave a mark that made his possessive side swell with pride, knowing that he was the only one allowed to do this to Mike. 

Mike couldn’t do much but gasp as he felt Harvey marking him. Although he loves making fun of Harvey’s over-possessiveness, he couldn’t help but love it when he looks at a mirror and see all those marks that only proved that he belonged to Harvey. Mike couldn’t move around much due to the hand on his ass and the one clenched around his hair prevented any movements. The only thing he could do was grabbing a hold of Harvey’s perfectly styled hair as Harvey continued his assault on his neck. However, this doesn’t last long as Harvey suddenly stops all of his movement. Mike looked at Harvey with a questioning look until he caught the object that Harvey was staring at.

Harvey continued with his sucking until he reached the collar that was attached to Mike’s neck. When Harvey first saw Mike from the entrance of the elevator door, he noticed the small tag that was attached to the collar but it was too small for the words to be legible. However with the close proximity, Harvey can clearly see the words etched on the tag. Harvey felt his erection getting even bigger than he imagine possible. He let out a growl both letting go of Mike’s hair and using both hands, grabbed Mike by the waist once again and hoist him up until Mike has his leg’s wrapped around his waist to prevent himself from falling as Harvey carried the both of them towards his bedroom. 

 

   
Once they reached their bed, Harvey threw Mike onto the mattress as he began stripping out of his suit. In the past, Harvey would have taken his time taking off his suit and gently placing them aside because to be honest, he’s suit is more important than the one night stand whose name Harvey wouldn’t even bother to remember once the night was over. Mike however, just makes Harvey lose any self-control he has especially now when he is staring at him with half open eyes, with one hand stroking his cock slowly and the other playing with his nipple. Harvey left all of his clothes on the floor as he climbed on top of Mike.

“You are such a fucking tease you know that?”

“But you like me being a tease for you and only you.”

Harvey nipped Mike’s ears as he used one of his free hands to brush Mike’s smooth hair and letting his fingers gently stroking the white cat ears. His other hand is currently tracing the tag that was attached to the red collar. The words that are inscribed on the tag makes Harvey’s inner caveman fill with pride and approval.  
‘Property of Harvey Specter’

You god damn right he is. Mike belonged to him alone and no one is allowed to see this side of Mike. Harvey attached his lips once again on Mike’s neck and sucked hard enough to leave a mark as Mike moaned in delight. That way, he can show to everyone else that Mike was his property even without the collar.  
After admiring his own work, Harvey trailed down lower towards Mike’s chest until he reached one of his nipples. He gave them a few experimental licks, listening to Mike’s groans of pleasure before he started gently sucking and biting it. The hand that was previously on Mike’s hair is now currently pinching the opposite nipple. 

“Ha… Harvey. Stop teasing me already.”

Mike used one of his arms to cover his eyes but it did not hide the deep blush that is apparent on his pale cheeks. He was panting softly but Harvey ignored his plea and continued torturing his nipples until they were perked up and bright red before switching to the opposite nipple, giving it the same treatment.  
Mike was starting to get annoyed. Normally he wouldn’t mind the teasing but he have had this freaking plug up his ass way before Harvey got home and his cock is just begging for any type of touch. Mike tried to ground his cock against Harvey’s but he seemed to want to torture Mike by using his free hand to hold onto Mike’s hip, preventing him from moving. Finally having enough, Mike wrapped one of his leg around Harvey’s and flipped them over until Harvey was the one laying on the mattress with Mike directly above him. Harvey looked surprise at the sudden change of position.

”This kitty doesn’t like to be teased you know. And don’t look so shock would you? Just because I’ve got some soft features doesn’t mean I’m weak you know. I was a part of the wrestling team in high school. This kitty got some claws and he’s not afraid to use them.”

Mike got off Harvey and lowered his head until he was directly in front of Harvey’s cock and licked his lips. His cock was so long and hard and was already dripping with pre-cum. He gave the slit a little lick and can taste the salty pre-cum on his taste bud. He can hear Harvey cursing as he began trailing up and down, following the vein from the side of his cock. 

Harvey groaned in annoyance at Mike’s teasing. His cock was so hard that it’s starting to hurt. Before he can say anything, Mike swallowed his cock whole and Harvey couldn’t help but buck right into the warm tight heat. Harvey took a hold of Mike’s hair and began guiding him up and down.

Mike hollowed his cheeks as he looked up at Harvey and used one of his hands to fondle his balls. Harvey has his eyes shut down tight give his head slightly tilted backwards. He bobbed up and down slowly, savoring the taste as Harvey’s grip on his hair became tighter and forced him to go faster. After a few bobs however, Harvey pulled Mike off his cock and received a look of puzzlement.

‘I don’t want to come yet. I want us to come together when I’m fucking you. Now, I’ll get up and I want to on all fours on the bed.”

Harvey rolled over a bit to give Mike room. Mike slowly got on all fours with his ass high up in the air. Harvey quickly got behind Mike and caressed Mike’s bottom and slowly making his way to the plug. He circled the rim of Mike’s puckered hole before taking a hold of the plug and began toying with it.  
Mike groans impatiently as Harvey begins playing with the plug. He pulls it out until only the tip is left before pushing back in, barely brushing his prostate before repeating the action as Harvey leans forward towards Mike’s ear. 

“I’m gonna pull out your tail and then I’ll fuck you until you turn into an incoherent mess. Once I come inside of you, I’m gonna to pull out and watch my come trickle out of your hole before pushing it back in with my fingers. You’ll like that wouldn’t you? Then I’ll plug you back up with the tail and leave it there until tomorrow morning and then I’ll slowly pull the plug out. I can just imagine your hole stretching around the base of the plug and once the plug is out, I’ll shove my cock before any of my cum dribbles out and fuck you over and over again until you’re filled to the brim and begging me to stop.”

Mike already can imagine how it’ll feel like when he’s filled with Harvey’s cum until his stomach is bulging. If it continues like this, he’s going to cum before he even got fucked properly. Harvey smirked as he watches his lover squirming around as he plays with the plug. Mike was looking at him with such a debauch look and his cock was so hard and dripping with so much pre-cum that he knows that Mike wouldn’t be able to last much longer. Well neither would he last either seeing how is own has bolted straight up against his abdomen but still he wants to see Mike begging to be fucked. He suddenly grabbed Mike’s cock and begins to stroke it lightly as Mike thrashes around.

“Harvey! Stop teasing me and fuck me already! If you don’t stop teasing I’ll…”

“Why should I stop Mike? You look so fucking beautiful looking like this and besides your cock doesn’t seem like it wants me to stop.”

“Be…because if you don’t stop I’m gonna cum and I only want to cum when you’re inside of me. Please… fuck me… Master….”

Harvey immediately stopped his actions and stiffens. Was he so horny that he’s imagining things? 

“Please master…”

And this time Harvey can hear it loud and clear. Harvey felt his cock twitch with interest as he pulls the plug out and tosses it on the floor before pulling apart Mike’s cheek and watches it clench from the sudden emptiness. Harvey licks the puckered hole and pushed his tongue as far as he could go, feeling the walls tightening around his tongue while Mike was pushing back against Harvey’s mouth to get more of Harvey’s tongue inside him. Mike moaned in protest when Harvey withdrew and looked up questioningly to see Harvey smiling at him wickedly. Harvey took a hold of Mike’s hands and placed them on the headboard. “You might want to hold on to something when I pound into you.”

He grabbed the tube of lube that was conveniently on top of the nightstand and lathered some on his fingers before thrusting two fingers up Mike’s channel.  
“Look at how easily you took my fingers in. I just wish that you can see how greedy your hole is right now. Sucking my fingers in and refusing to let go. You love this don’t you? If it feels this good now, just imagine when it’s my cock filling you up.”

Mike was mewling while pushing back against the fingers, trying to aim them straight at his prostate. He let out a pitiful whine when the fingers were pulled out. He watched Harvey reach over the nightstand to grab the lube. Once Harvey lubed himself up, he quickly enter inside him in one stroke. 

Mike let out a wordless cry when Harvey had hit his prostate in one stroke. He’s clenching the headboard hard as Harvey begins to move in and out in a slow pace. Mike tried to push back into Harvey’s cock in futile as Harvey’s hands are holding him in place. 

“Harvey! Fuck me properly already!”

Mike cried in surprise as Harvey let out a pair of ferocious spanks. Harvey can feel Mike’s wall tightening with each spank and continued until both of the cheeks were red and emitting heat.

“You should be more polite you know. I want to hear you beg for my cock. Beg for me to fuck you harder and to let you come.”

Harvey pulled out until only the head was inside of Mike. Mike can feel tears forming in the corner of his eyes from all of the teasing he’s been through. His cock was bolted straight up and has been leaking copious amount of pre-cum. His head is in complete scramble as his only wish is to be able to come soon.

“Please Master Harvey. Please fuck me harder! I want to feel your cock moving against my hole. I want you to fill me up with your come and mark me yours from the inside. I-”

Without any warnings, Harvey buried himself to the hilt and Mike let out a scream from pleasure. This time Harvey didn’t stop thrusting into Mike. He then grabbed a hold of Mike’s cock and began stroking him alongside of his thrusts.

“That’s right Mike. Your whole body belongs to me. I am the only one that can fuck you. You’re mine and mine alone and I do not share.”

“Please Master… I need to come…”

“The come… my precious kitty…”

Mike tilted his head all the way back as his cock lets out spurts of cum, covering his chest and Harvey’s hand. His walls clenched around Harvey’s cock tightly and after two more thrusts, Harvey lets himself empty inside of Mike. He pulls out of Mike and rolls over, pulling Mike with him as they faced each other. They stared intently at each other as they both try to gain control of their breathing. Harvey is the first one to speak as he gave Mike a gently peck on the lips.

“I love you so much you know that.”

“I love you too Harvey. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

Mike laid his head on top of Harvey’s chest, listening to the beat of Harvey’s heart. The cat ears still on his head and after a few minutes, Mike began to blush from embarrassment. He buried his face on Harvey’s chest and began to groan.

“What’s wrong Mike? You’re not hurt are you?”

“Oh god this is so embarrassing.”

Harvey can see the deep blush on Mike’s face and couldn’t help but chuckle with Mike’s feeble attempt to hide his face by burying himself on his chest.

“How is it that you had so much confidence during sex and be so goddamn shy afterwards? “

“First off, I was too fucking horny to be shy. Second of all, dressing up as a cat with a tail/plug up your ass isn’t something to be proud of. This is entirely your fault by the way. If you didn’t have such a weird fetish, then Donna wouldn’t have forced me to do this.”

“By the way, how did Donna convince you to do this anyway and how did she get both Rachel and Jessica in on her plans?”

“First off, Donna promised me that she can protect me from Louis for a week. Then she told me about you’re fetish and how you have a secret love for cats that you try so hard to hide just because you don’t want Louis to know you two have things in common. I think Donna promised Rachel a nice dinner at a fancy new restaurant. Also, I think she got Jessica on board because of the amount of money you brought into the firm last month. This is a reward of sorts.”

“So should I call you kitty or puppy from now on?”

“I’ll forever be your puppy Harvey. Of course if you ever piss me off, I’ll turn into a vicious tiger and sink my claws into you.”

He snuggled with Mike for a while before realizing that he should clean up the mess they made before it dries up and becomes a pain in the ass to clean later even though they’re probably going to continue to fuck later on the night. 

Mike lets out a yawn and whines in protest when Harvey gets up to grab some tissues, gently cleaning his chest and hole until they were clear from any past residues. He was expecting Harvey to come back to bed but when he didn’t, he looked up at Harvey questioningly.

“I’m going to prepare us some dinner. Get some sleep and I’ll wake you when it’s done.”

Mike let out a light nod before drifting into dreamland, burying himself in Harvey’s sent as Harvey pulls a blanket over him. 

After he finished preparing dinner, he pulled out his phone and called Ray.

“Hey, I need you to pick up something later. Come over in about an hour.”

Harvey then prepares a white envelope and hands it to Ray when he arrives after dinner. After Ray was gone, Harvey pulled Mike and began grinding against Mike when he was preparing to wash the dishes. Soon, the dishes were all forgotten and they made their way back to bed to continue with their nightly activities.

Next Morning

 

By the time Donna had gotten to Pearson Hardman, there weren’t any signs of either Harvey or Mike. When she reached her desk, there was a white envelope laying there and Donna couldn’t help but smirk. She opened the envelope and pulled out a tiny post-it along with a Visa Black Card.

‘Cancel all my appointments today and treat yourself one or two handbags this time’

As she put the credit card into her purse, her last thought was,

“Mission accomplished.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! First fanfic ever and I hoped you guys enjoyed this :) I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.


End file.
